Heat
by MariamTiarko
Summary: Chrno has caught a certain scent on Aion, which has put him in a heavy pranking-mood.


**MT:** This story is a sequel to the one-shot "Picking Up the Drunkard". Originally it was planned to be some sort of multi-chaptered story, which had some changing points from what it is now, and which would have made the story be something doomed to AFF, but as laziness has won, it's just a simple crack-like one-shot… Perhaps two-shot, we'll see what happens.

**Summary:** Chrno has caught a certain scent on Aion, which has put him in a heavy pranking-mood.

**Warnings:** OOC'ness, mild incest

**Heat**

Chrno sat on the couch in the living room, patiently waiting. Or at least it seemed like he was patient.

He was waiting for Aion, his brother, to return home. The amount of years, which had passed by since the two had run into each other at a bar, was incredible. Or rather, the amount of years since Aion had spotted Chrno at the bar and dragged him home because Chrno had been so heavily drunk was incredible. A small incident had happened after they had gotten home, but none of them had talked about it, as it had never developed into something really happening.

They were in the 21st century now, almost hundred years since they had had their final battle in Pandamonium. Though, it was still less than fifty years since they had run into each other at the bar.

Chrno sighed and leaned back in the couch. He wasn't all too happy about being separated from his brother, but it had gotten better over the years. To begin with Chrno had been obsessed and hadn't been able to stand the thought of them not being in the same room. However, as the years had passed by, Chrno's obsession had worn off and now he was just a little uncomfortable. Chrno's reason for this feeling was because of the many people he had held dear, were all gone. The only one he had left was his brother, and he somewhat feared to get a new girlfriend, since the humans were weaker and didn't live for many years.

Today was the last day before Aion had a week off from work. What was unknown to Aion, Chrno had taken the exact same week off from work as well; he had just managed to get the week off. He had smelled a smell this morning which had made Chrno's thoughts start moving, and he felt like being evil.

Yes, Chrno cared for his brother and for all didn't want to lose him. Still, few grudges from back in the past were within Chrno. These grudges didn't come from the period between 1870 and 1924; it was further back, and then later on, within the last forty years. Least to say; Aion had always been a provoking bastard. Chrno felt like taking revenge now. Just before actually helping his brother.

* * *

><p>Aion stuck the key into the keyhole of the front door and unlocked the door before stepping inside the house. He closed the door behind him and locked it again with a sigh. It was cold and dark outside as the winter had been reached. The house was dark, as Chrno was supposed to be at work for the moment. Aion sighed. He could have used Chrno being at home at the moment. It had just been one of these very bad days one just wanted to forget.<p>

Aion threw his bag at the floor then took his jacket off, hung it with the other jacket and then proceeded to kick his shoes off. He took two steps before wrapping his arms around his body and shivered. The house was _cold_. He grumbled under his breath and silently swore to strangle the company which provided the warmth to their house. He found a light switch to turn on the light.

No light appeared.

Aion twitched, "You got to be fuckin' kidding…"

Then all of a sudden, and out of nowhere, a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Aion's body froze immediately. No heat, no light and someone there all of a sudden? He could only fear the worse; the Pursuers had found him.

A low chuckle came from Chrno's lips and he wrapped his arms around Aion from behind, "Got'cha."

Aion shivered and let himself breathe again, "Fuck… Chrno you asshole, what the hell?" he let sighed, "Damnit you scared me… and shouldn't you be at work?" He did ponder about their sudden position as Chrno didn't usually hug him, though he didn't mind. The house was cold and Chrno felt warm.

"I took this week off." Chrno replied and held Aion close to him, resting his head against Aion's shoulder.

"I see…" Aion stood a little, his head turned towards Chrno's. He took in some deep breaths, to smell whether Chrno had been drinking or not. He found Chrno's behavior weird and it was even creepier since Chrno had _not_ been drinking, Aion could smell so. "…You alright?"

"I'm good." Chrno replied and began tugging Aion towards the bedroom. "How has your day been?" he attempted to somewhat distract Aion.

"Like shit. Lots of people have definitely tried to come too close all of a sudden." Aion replied, "Chrno, where and why are you dragging me?" he struggled slightly in an attempt to free himself from Chrno's grasp, "You do know you're creeping me out right now, right? Please do let go…"

Chrno twitched at the mention of people coming too close to Aion. He stopped by the bedroom door, his arms still wrapped around Aion's torso. He turned his head in to rest it against Aion's shoulder again and sniffed to his neck.

Aion blinked, "…Chrno..?"

"You're in heat." Chrno simply stated.

Aion froze to the spot, "Oh god…" he tried to pry Chrno off him by now, "NononononononoNO! Chrno stop joking around and please let me go…"

"It's not a joke." Chrno muttered and nuzzled Aion's neck. At the same time his grasp around Aion became painfully tight, "And those _bastards_ are going to regret going near you…" he spoke with a low voice.

"Chrno this is _**not**_ fun! Find _anything_ but this to joke around with!" Aion whimpered and still tried to get Chrno's arms off him.

Getting into heat was usually only something female demons did. It did so male demons became heavily attracted to them and only wanted to fuck them senseless and claim them as theirs. However, a few very unlucky male demons were doomed to get into heat as well, attracting other male demons, and now it seemed Aion was one of them.

Chrno planted a kiss to Aion's neck. One arm wrapped tight around Aion's torso while the other hand went further down. The hem of Aion's shirt was lifted and slowly his belt was opened.

A lump formed in Aion's throat. He was hornless; Chrno had his horns. Aion did not stand a chance in fighting Chrno off, and he already was within Chrno's grasp. Yet Aion still intended to fight.

Chrno twitched and yelped as Aion stomped down _**hard**_ on his foot, and with that let go off Aion.

Aion pushed Chrno away from him, jumped into the bedroom as it was closest, slammed the door closed and then leaned with all his might against it while locking the door.

Chrno got over his poor foot being stomped at and walked to the bedroom door which he started to push against, fully knowing Aion didn't physically stand a chance against him after all these years without horns, "Come out my dear Aion~ There is no need to fight me~"

Aion shivered. Well, his situation explained why these males earlier on the day just tried getting all too close the whole time. He felt like jumping out the window and run for it, however, if he really was to suffer this all too horrible fate, then he would rather be it in the hands of his brother, in his home, rather than running off and get hunted down by some other maniac males. For all he knew all too many demons could be picking up his scent, and have all too many hunt him. He shuddered by the thought of it all. What had he done to deserve this? Okay, no one answer that.

"Aiiiooonn~" Chrno sing-sang.

Aion twitched and quickly pushed something heavy in front of the door before he crept off to the bathroom which was connected to the bedroom. He locked that door behind him as well. He shuddered again; he did remember their little incident all those many years ago, but that was just because Chrno was drunk! He whimpered.

Chrno pushed harder and harder against the door until the lock didn't last any longer and broken. He then proceeded to push the door open while pushing the closet Aion had pushed in front, away.

Aion winced at the sound of the other door opening before he whimpered again. He knew they were close twins, but he didn't want to be _that_ close.

Chrno strolled to the bathroom door and began pushing against it, "No need to fight, Aiiiooon~" Chrno purred

"PISS OFF!" Aion barked through the door as he crept to the corner furthest away from the bathroom door.

Chrno kept pushing against the door until the lock broke and the door flew open.

Aion squeaked and pressed his back against the corner.

Chrno glanced around the bathroom until his eyes fell onto Aion in the corner furthest away. He purred to Aion and walked towards him before he reached and knelt down by him.

Aion leaned as far away from Chrno as possible, letting out some small whimpers as Chrno only leaned closer and closer to him.

Chrno smirked evilly, sniffed a spot on Aion's neck before he moved a little further up and whispered into Aion's ear, "Gotcha. I'm not affected."

Aion froze, "…" His eye twitched and slowly one vein after the other could be seen.

Chrno got to his feet and darted out of the room with a maniacal laughter.

"_**GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!"**_ Aion barked after Chrno before getting to his feet and chasing Chrno around the apartment they had.

Chrno laughed evilly while Aion chased him. First of all; he had managed to trick Aion completely and scared the shit out of him. Second of all; Aion lost his breath faster than Chrno, because he didn't have his horns while Chrno had them.

After half an hour of chasing Chrno around the apartment, Aion leaned against the couch, holding his side and snapping for air, "I'm… fucking… go..n..na…kill you…" he managed to breathe out between gasps while glaring at Chrno.

Chrno hummed and strolled calmly over to his dying brother, "I don't think so~" he patted Aion's head.

Aion twitched and attempted to bite Chrno but wasn't exactly successful. "I… hate… you…"

Chrno just smirked at Aion and purred to him. He then patted Aion's head again, "Don't worry~. I will protect you from all your wooers in the upcoming week."

"…" Aion let out a pathetic sound. He had just happily forgotten the fact he actually was in heat, because Chrno wasn't affected. He soon began to shiver slightly; the heat in the apartment had after all been turned off, along with the light. "Turn on the heat and light, would you?" he simply spoke in answer to what Chrno had said. At least he hoped it was Chrno who had just turned it off to begin with. He then crept off towards the bathroom as he felt quite much in need of a shower all of the sudden.

Chrno snorted to stifle his laughter from what Aion had said.

Aion, hearing the snort, twitched, "SILENCE! IT'S NO LAUGHING MATTER!" he barked at Chrno before disappearing through the bedroom to get some clean clothes and then to the bathroom where he fixed the door before he went to take a shower.

Chrno chuckled at his pissed off brother before he went around the apartment to turn the heat up on the radiators, to close the windows which had been opened slightly and then stuffed the light bulbs back into the lamps.

* * *

><p><strong>MT:<strong> The End!

Or is it?


End file.
